castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Agamemnon, the Overseer
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Agamemnon (hero). Agamemnon, the Overseer can be summoned on the Tower of Transcendence page of the Castle Age Festival if you have unlocked the Boss floor with 20000 monster points from the Vanguard rank. You have 192 hours to defeat Agamemnon before he flees. = Basic Information = Agamemnon has roughly 650 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class system. = Divine Armor Information = Agamemnon has a divine armor which blocks 30% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.25% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 120 divine power to nullify it completely. See Divine Item for more info. Siege Weapons While fighting Agamemnon, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = Agamemnon Summoned ??? Agamemnon Defeated After the long journey up the Tower of Transcendence, you finally climb the last step and reach the pinnacle of the mythical monolith. As you survey the area, it seems that the platform is deserted. There is nothing here except rock debris and the cold, thin air. Was this long journey all for nothing? Then out of the corner of your eye, you see a small glimmer in the distance. You squint your eyes and make out a large figure approaching you. You place your hand on your sword hilt. You can make out a figure now. He is a large knight donned in heavy armor. He approaches you and stops several yards away. He does not seem poised to attack so you relax your grip on your sword a bit. Agamemnon: Warrior, I have watched you as you made your way up the Tower. I was impressed by your strength, courage, and perseverance. I am bound by duty and honor to watch over this great tower and protect it. Now you have reached the end of your journey. Prepare for your greatest challenge warrior as you must now face me. You draw your weapon waiting to see if Agamemnon will make the first move. Agamemnon steps forward and lunges forward with his large blade. You parry the attack and go for the counter which Agamemnon parries easily. Both of you continue to exchange attacks with neither side conceding ground. The battles continues for what seems like an eternity. Your sense of time is lost. You can only concentrate on your duel with Agamemnon. Agamemnon: It has been ages since I have met a warrior as strong as you. I am impressed at how far mortals have come. To be able to challenge me and hold your ground, I must applaud you honorable one. However, I will end this now. Agamemnon thrusts his weapon into the ground. You notice a faint aura growing around him. What is he planning on doing? Is it some sort of spell? You must stop it while you can. You raise you blade and make a swipe at Agamemnon. You are instantly repelled and thrown to the ground several yards away. As you look back at Agamemnon, he now has a huge, glowing purple aura around him. The hair on your neck stands up and stings with electricity. Agamemnon: I have not needed to reveal my true power for eons. You have no hope to defeat me now. You pick up your weapon and try to stand. The power flowing from Agamemnon is tremendous. It feels as if the weight of the world rests on your shoulders, making it immensely hard to stand up. With sweat pouring down your face, you are finally able to stand. Agamemnon: It is impressive that you are even able to stand in my presence. Agamemnon rushes toward you. The weight of the atmosphere does not allow you to raise you weapon in time to block the incoming blow. This is the end for you. At the last moment, Agamemnon flips his sword over so that the hilt-side is aimed at you. The hilt hits you square in the stomach and you are sent flying. It feels as if you were punched with the might of one hundred hill giants. You are bowled over, unable to take in a breath of air. Agamemnon: You have done well mortal. You have shown your strength and your worth. I will let you live but it will serve you well if you continue to get stronger. I will continue to watch your progress. Descend the Tower now. I leave you with some artifacts that will help you. One day, when you have grown much stronger, climb this Tower and stand before me once again. Rewards After Slaying the Agamemnon Notes *Officially introduced on Febraury 25, 2011. *Rune of Agamemnon and Soul of Agamemnon are alchemy ingredients combined together with Aegis of the Tower to create Aegis of Kings (Shield: attack: 50 defense: 40). *Once summoned, the time limit to defeat Agamemnon reads 192 hours. However, upon defeating him, the timer will be reduced by 24 hours as if the limit was only 168 hours. This does not affect victories once a summon reaches "critical stage" (less than 24 hours left to defeat) however, even if the time of victory shows a negative number. *In Greek mythology, Agamemnon was the name of the king of Mycenae who was the leader of the Achaeans (Greeks) during the Trojan War. Category:Monsters Category:Festival